Tout ce que l'on ma donné
by petit-loup-noir
Summary: Snowy est un petit garçon de 12 ans abandonné dans un orphelinat qui se révélera être bien plus que ça, Dumbledor n'est qu'un vieux fou glucosé et manipulateur, Voldemort quand a lui n'est peut être pas aussi radin qu'on ne le pense. mpreg
1. Prologue

Auteur : petit-loup-noir

Titre : l'amour que l'on ma donné

Note : M

Genre : Romance, Action, Drame

Couple : Harry P. / Voldemort

Spoilers : AU (Univers Alternatif donc pas vraiment de spoilers)

Note de l'auteur a lire ABSOLUMENT : Avant de lire, je voudrai vous dire désolé du long temps que j'ai pris pour poster la suite, ensuite je vous recommande de relire les autre chapitres (les premier qui était déjà posté) car quelque petit changement ( vraiment petit mais bon quand même quoi !) on était fait. Voila ! Bonne lecture et si vous avez des questions n'hésitaient pas à me les poser )

**Prologue : L'abandon, la souffrance et l'espoir**

POV

« Dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. »

J'ai entendu cette phrase déjà plus d'un million de fois. J'ai étais considéré comme : anormal, bizarre, stupide, bon à rien, débile, retardé mentale, catin, mainte et mainte fois. Et maintenant j'erre sans but dans ces ruelles, froides et obscures, sans espoir ni regret. Je n'ai ni famille ni amis. Comme tout le monde je crains la chaleur et le froid, je crois que je crains plus les coups et les insultes. Je suis petit, faible, sans force réel et mince mes repas étant volé par les plus grands. Remarque, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, vu que je n'aime pas tellement manger. Et puis de toute façon, je suis battu pour un simple refus ou même sans aucune raison, donc je ne me plains pas.

Je suis un orphelin de 11 ans, abandonné à 4 ans par ses propres parents, et qui n'a aucune chance de se faire adopter. Il faut dire que personne n'a jamais vraiment cherché à retrouver mes parents. Et tout ce dont je me souviens d'eux, ce sont des insultes me traitant de monstre et des coups qui m'étaient portés. Alors si « dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut », moi je n'ai pas vraiment été gâté niveau des choses que j'ai reçu….

Bon je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller au point de rendez-vous. Je regarde ma montre à gousset en argent, seul objet que j'ai réussis à conserver et à ne pas me faire voler. J'ai d'ailleurs l'étrange impression que jamais personne à part moi ne la voie, mais cela doit être mon imagination. Cette montre en argent était la seule chose que j'avais sur moi lorsque j'ai été abandonné, et même avant, j'ai le souvenir de toujours l'avoir gardée sur moi. Sur cette montre, quelques mots d'une langue qui n'existe pas sont finement ciselés à la main, gracieusement, dans une écriture si belle que je ne saurais sans doute jamais d'où elle provient.

Je relève le nez de ma montre et aperçu au loin le groupe de Billy, le « chef de l'orphelinat ». C'est le plus grand de tous, aussi mesquin et violent que laid et stupide. Je rangeai rapidement ma montre avant qu'ils ne la voient. D'autres groupes arrivèrent et enfin notre surveillant nous rassembla pour nous ramener à l'orphelinat, en tirant sur les oreilles ou réprimandant fortement ceux qui cherchaient à s'enfuir. Arrivé à l'orphelinat, la plupart des autres enfants décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur, jugeant l'air trop frais pour sortir dans la cour-jardin extérieur. Moi je préfère rester ici. Les moments de tranquillités et de silences sont tellement rares que même le froid ne pourrait me faire décamper de mon arbre. Et, comme je n'aime pas ne rien faire, je pris mon carnet de dessin dont personne n'avait conscience de l'existence.

FIN POV

Les heures passaient et la nuit commença doucement à tomber. L'adolescent était tellement absorbé par son croquis qu'il ne vit pas Chest, le plus horrible et le plus violent de tous les surveillants, s'approcher de lui, sans que celui-ci ne puisse pour autant voir ce que le jeune garçon faisait.

\- Snowy puis-je savoir ce que vous faite dehors alors qu'il est déjà l'heure de souper ?

Le dénommé Snowy sursauta brutalement, parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée furtive de l'horrible surveillant. Il se retourna lentement vers celui-ci, essayant de cacher au maximum son carnet.

-Je… je suis désolé Monsieur Chest… je crois que je me suis endormi.

-Endormi ? Eh bien, je vais vous donner une bonne raison de dormir plus longtemps. Enlevez votre chemise, jeune homme.

Snowy savait ce qui l'attendait malgré la peur qui le tenaillait. Il obéit, enlevant sa chemise déchirée à plusieurs endroits, ne le protégeant plus vraiment du froid. L'horrible surveillant déboucla sa ceinture et commença à le fouetter doucement, lui laissant de simples entailles. Puis les coups devinrent de plus en plus forts et rapides, lui laissant de grande lacération. Son dos ruisselait de sang d'un sang écarlate qui semblait tellement pur... L'air se refroidissait anormalement, devenant encore plus froid que les températures prévues pour ce jour-là. On pouvait voir son sang, ce liquide si chaud, devenir petit à petit du verglas.

L'horrible homme fit tomber le jeune garçon à 4 pattes en lui shootant dans l'intérieur des genoux, et lui baissa brutalement le pantalon. Snowy commença à paniquer. Ses yeux remplis de larmes et la fatigue d'avoir autant hurlé rendaient sa vue trouble. Malheureusement pour lui, il parvint à distinguer la bande du terrible Billy. Il paniqua de plus en plus, se débattant malgré la douleur et la peur, le froid devenant glacé, la givre devenant verglas. Snowy se débattait comme un diable malgré ses forces inexistantes. Il mettait des coups là où il pouvait. Lorsqu'il réussit à voir que ses bourreaux avaient eux aussi leurs pantalons baissés, il voulut crier, hurler encore plus fort, mais il était trop faible. Ses larmes ne voulaient cesser de couler.

Puis soudain il sentit quelque chose se presser entre ses fesses. Dans un dernier recourt d'espoir, il rassembla toute ses forces. Il sentit une chaleur envahir son corps et hurla comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie. Son cri de désespoir avait sans doute été entendu. Et il attendit, attendit, attendit, attendit, attendit… Il attendait quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous le coup de l'effort et de la douleur, et fut surpris et effrayés de ce qu'il vit devant lui.

Ses bourreaux, les arbres, les voitures dans la rue, et même tout l'orphelinat étaient gelés. Snowy recula prudemment et douloureusement à cause de son dos meurtri. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les larmes dévalant ses joues silencieusement et son petit corps secoué de spammes. Dans ce froid presque extrême, quelques flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber. Mais Snowy resta là, allongé, presque nu, dans le froid, comme le jour où il a été abandonné par ses parents devant l'orphelinat. C'était en décembre. Ce jour-là, il sut qu'il serait définitivement seul, et que son seul ami serait ce froid et ce vide qui l'enveloppait.

To be continued….

Cylyase


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans un manoir luxueux et quelque peu sombre, une femme énergique et chaleureuse, à la magnifique chevelure blonde, aux yeux bleus azure, à la peau doré et bronzé, discutait avec un homme, râleur et froid, qui représentait son parfait contraste : une peau pâle, des yeux noir encre et des cheveux tout aussi noirs, avec un aspect gras.

\- Haaaaaaa… ces enfants sont… tous si ennuyeux… dit cet homme sombre.

\- Sauf ceux ta propre maison bien sûr ! dit la femme blonde.

\- Evidemment ! Eux, au moins, sont intelligents et ne ratent aucune de leurs potions, ni de leurs sortilèges et sont attentif aux cours !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel face à la réaction de l'homme.

\- Hin ! Pauvres enfants, je les plains… dit-elle.

\- Tu te rends compte que même aux cours d'ADP1, ils sont nuls ? Lui répondit sont parfait contraire. Et je ne te parle pas de ceux qui pouvaient participer au CVCM2 ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça, c'est horrible !

\- En même temps Severus, je te rappelle que la plupart des élèves dont tu parles pour les cours de CVCM sont morts étant donné que tu es un vampire, et que tu as donné ces cours i peu près cent ans. Aujourd'hui, seuls quelques élèves suivent ce cours. Mais rien d'étonnant, étant donné qu'ils viennent des plus puissantes familles de sang-pur et que, bien sûr, ils viennent de ta maison. Enfin ils sont en cinquième année et ça m'étonnerait qu'on en ait un nouveau de sitôt, vu que la saison d'éclosion est passé et ne se reproduira pas avant aux moins un ou deux siècles. Et encore, c'est extrêmement ra-…

La jeune femme fut interrompue par un tremblement intense qui affectait sa magie, la rendant très agitée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? lui répondit Severus.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, lui signifiant clairement de ne pas s'aventurer sur cette pente avec elle.

\- Ça vient du monde des humains, dit la femme blonde. Quelqu'un a utilisé de la magie.

\- Merci, mais tu ne m'apprends rien que je ne sache déjà. Je-

Soudain, la porte de la pièce dans lequel ils discutaient s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- SEVERUS ! cria un homme. Cesses de papoter et ramènes ta jolie face de chauve-souris des cachots ici ! Tu n'as pas senti le tremblement qui vient d'avoir lieu ?

\- Si, sale cabot ! Lui répondit le concerné. Mais comme je ne suis pas un clebs' comme toi, je ne m'excite pas à chaque évènement.

\- Roooooo… ! Tais-toi et viens, le Lord requière notre présence pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe ! Tu te rends compte ?! Enfin un peu d'action ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait beaucoup de d'habitude…

\- Peut-être pas pour toi, mais moi je ne suis pas souvent sur des missions, et je dois rester dans ce château ! Périodes scolaires ou vacances ! Toi tu repartiras enseigner après les vacances d'hiver, mais moi je resterais ici à ne rien faire !

L'homme qui venait d'arriver devait avoir dans la vingtaine, et paraissait tout à fait normal. Et pourtant, celui-ci était en fait dans la trentaine. Il était plutôt grand, avec des yeux bleu profonds et sombres remplis de malice, d'espièglerie et de sensualité. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient légèrement, encadrant doucement son visage. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche délicatement brodé d'or au col et aux manches, d'un jean noir Moldu qui lui collait à la peau, d'une paire de bottes en peau de dragon, et d'une cape noire brodée de filaments rouge et or, traçant des arabesques complexes qui lui recouvrait délicatement les épaules.

Le plus jeune des deux tira Severus par la manche pour l'entrainer avec lui vers la zone de transplanage privé, pour rejoindre d'autres hommes placés en cercle autour de ce qui semblait être leur maitre. Celui-ci inspirait la puissance à l'état pur, et était d'une beauté physique sans pareille. Sa peau était aussi pâle que de la neige et ses cheveux d'ébène lisses coupés court encadraient parfaitement son visage, où brillaient de magnifiques yeux d'un rouge carmin. Il était d'une taille plutôt grande et avait des muscles finement développés. Ses vêtements aussi reflétaient la puissance et la richesse : il portait une robe aux teintes de vert, d'argent et de noir ouverte sur le devant, laissant entrevoir une chemise noire ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même teinte, tous deux faits d'une étrange matière. Il portait également des bottes en peau de dragon d'une couleur proche de celle du sang. Il était là, fièrement dressé, attendant patiemment que tous ses hommes les plus fidèles et les plus forts se réunissent autour de lui.

\- Eh bien, tout le monde est là à présent. Bien ! Comme vous le savez sans doute, nous allons transplaner vers cette source impressionnante de magie et l'obtenir. Je compte sur vous pour parer à toutes éventualités.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent directement là-bas, ils se retrouvèrent agressés par une vague de froid polaire, au sens littéral du terme. Ils durent placer immédiatement un sort de réchauffement pour ne pas se retrouver congelé sur place.

Le givre était partout. L'air était empli de magie et d'une odeur étrangement métallique. Devant eux se trouvait un spectacle des plus horribles : un adulte et quelques adolescents se tenaient debout, pantalon et caleçon baissés, au milieu de sang et au-dessus du corps nu d'un enfant sans défense, tremblant, pleurant, souffrant.

Le maitre s'avança doucement, devinant d'un seul regard sur le jeune garçon qu'il était propriétaire de toute cette magie, et le responsable de cette glaciation. L'adolescent, en voyant l'homme arriver, et malgré sa fatigue, se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, cherchant à cacher sa nudité, toujours tremblant et pleurant. Il se mit à crier de sa voix cassée et fatiguée.

**-** Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Ne me faites pas de mal !

L'homme se sentait mal en voyant la douleur, la peur et l'angoisse dans ses si beaux yeux. Mais soudain, d'autres personnes apparurent, l'empêchant de s'apitoyer sur son sort plus longtemps. D'un mouvement rapide et fluide, il attrapa le petit Snowy qui était encore nu. Il l'entendit crier et pleurer, mais n'en fit rien, et se concentra pour contrer les sortilèges qui étaient envoyés dans sa direction. Il fit signe à ses partisans pour qu'ils transplanent, et ils partirent, laissant les nouveaux arrivants plantés-là, bêtement. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux, certains crièrent de rage et quelques femmes commencèrent à pleurer de désespoir de voir leurs espoirs s'envoler, comme ça, sous leur nez, avec une telle facilité. Tout ça parce que ces sales mangemorts étaient arrivés plus tôt ! Cette situation les faisaient bouillir de rage.

\- Maudit sois-tu, Tom ! Je te retrouverais et l'enfant aussi.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Nous allons nous replier et renforcer nos rangs. Nous devons absolument retrouver l'enfant avant que Voldemort ne le corrompe…

Une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant, ronde et aux petits yeux bleus d'où coulait quelques larmes, l'interrompit.

\- Et comment comptez-vous retrouver notre seul espoir ?! Dites-le-moi ! En cinq ans, nous n'avons pas été capables de trouver où se cachait vous-savez-qui, malgré les nombreuses cachettes que l'on a fouillées ! Et l'enfant, vous y avez pensé ? Oh, pauvre petit ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Albus ! Et pourtant il doit porter tout l'avenir du monde sorcier sur ses épaules… Oh mon dieu, et comment pouvez-vous être sûr que cet enfant était bien celui que nous cherchons ?

\- Voyons Mrs Weasley, j'ai reconnu sa signature énergétique dès que je l'ai senti… la même que Lily et James. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous jure sur ma magie que je ferai tout pour retrouver Harry Potter ! Et lorsque nous l'aurons enfin récupéré, nous devrons aussitôt le former pour vaincre Voldemort, avant que celui-ci ne détruise notre Monde… Enfin, ne restons pas là. Que les valides s'occupent des blessés, nous transplanons au QG.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que le groupe s'en alla.

.

.

.

.

.

( N-Auteur : Est-ce que je fais ma sadique, et vous laisse sur votre fin sans savoir ce qu'il est advenu du petit Snowy ? ) Nan allez, je suis gentille, voilà la suite) (N-Bêta : Mais c'est bien le sadisme ! D: Mangez-en !) (N-Omega : Je suis d'accord ! Le sadisme c'est la vie ! Mais n'oubliez pas le masochisme aussi ! XD)

.

.

.

Arrivés au manoir, d'où le groupe de mages noirs était précédemment partit, on pouvait maintenant entendre des cris et des pleurs déchirant. Le seigneur noir qui tenait l'origine de ces cris se dépêcha de se diriger vers ses appartements, Severus le suivant. Dans la chambre, le lord déposa le plus délicatement qu'il put l'enfant dans son lit.

Etrangement, au contact des douces couvertures et à l'odeur si rassurante et légère qui en émanait, il se calma peu à peu, arrêtant de crier et de se débattre, laissant seulement quelques larmes continuer de couler et reniflant de temps à autre. Il sursauta brutalement lorsqu'il entendit un soupir, ayant complètement oublié la présence des deux hommes. Mais ce soupir n'était pas un soupir las, non c'était un soupir rassuré qui manifestait le soulagement de voir le jeune garçon se calmer.

\- Alors, tu te sens mieux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, mon garçon. C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici. Tu verras, tu seras plus en sécurité que là-bas. Ici personne n'osera te faire de mal. C'est une promesse.

Le lord était lui-même choqué de ses paroles. Il ne se montrait jamais aussi doux avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il avait l'impression qu'avec lui c'était différent, aussi il continua de lui parler le plus doucement possible.

\- Dis-moi, as-tu un nom ? Peux-tu me le dire, s'il te plait ?

\- … S-Snowy W-Windya…

\- Snowy ? C'est un Joli nom. Dis-moi Snowy, tu ne veux pas manger un tout petit peu ?

\- S-si… ! Heu…

-Oui ? Vas-y, dis-moi, n'ai pas peur.

-J-je suis dans le lit de qui ?

-Dans mon lit, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne te disputera. Milky, pourrais-tu apporter un repas léger mais consistant en petites portions ?

-Oui, Maitre.

-Bien.

Aussitôt que l'elfe disparu, le repas demandé apparu sur le bureau du lord. Celui-ci s'approcha du plat, le pris, et fut surpris et content de constater en se retournant que le jeune Snowy semblait… détendu et rassuré ?

\- Tiens, j'espère que tu réussiras à tout manger. J'ai demandé des petites portions pour toi.

\- Hum… merci, monsieur… ?

\- Tom, appelles-moi Tom.

(Mais pourquoi est-ce que je le permets de m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est incroyable ça !)

\- D'accord, merci… Tom.

Le jeune garçon commença à manger doucement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter et Severus prit la parole.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir te soigner avant de te laisser dormir.

\- Me-me soigner ?

\- Oui, tu verras ce sera sans douleur. Tu fermes tes yeux jusqu'à ce que l'on te dise de les rouvrir, d'accord ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- D-d'accord…

L'enfant ferma les yeux, la peur le tenaillant toujours malgré ces mots qu'il trouvait rassurant.

L'homme des cachots leva sa baguette et lança toute une batterie de tests, puis l'endormi rapidement et légèrement d'un sort. Il l'allongea et le soigna, appliquant des baumes et lui faisant boire des potions, en massant doucement sa gorge pour l'aider à ingurgiter celles-ci. Puis il le réveilla.

\- C'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux. Alors dis-moi, as-tu senti quelque chose ? A part quelques légers picotements, bien sûr.

\- N-non monsieur… merci.

-My lord, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour l'enfant, appelez-moi. Bien, vous m'excuserez, je dois vous laisser.

\- Merci Severus, tu peux disposer.

Le maitre des cachots partit en faisant tournoyer ses robes noires autour de lui, le rendant encore plus sombre et incroyable aux yeux du jeune Snowy.

Le lord fixa alors Snowy, tandis que celui-ci, mit mal à l'aise par le regard insistant du mage noir, se rapprocha du font du lit et se cala contre les coussins et se glissa sous les couvertures sur lesquelles il était jusque-là. Amusé par ce geste, le seigneur ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire s'échapper et un petit sourire se former au coin de sa bouche.

\- Dis-moi Snowy ?

\- Windya…

\- Comment ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Windya.

\- D'accord dans ce cas. Dis-moi Windya, peux-tu me dire depuis combien de temps tu étais dans cet orphelinat ? Et quand est-ce que l'on t'a déposé ?

\- On ne m'a pas « déposé », monsieur, et cela doit faire depuis mes quatre ans.

\- Tom.

\- Hum oui, T-Tom… (N-Bêta : Ooooh… regardez le petit smiley-pas-du-tout-prévu-qui-correspond-tellement-à-l'état-d'esprit XD) (N-Auteur : Punaise ! c'est vrai en plus ! XD) (N-Omega : OMG ! Tout est lié !)

\- Tu peux te reposer et dormir, si tu veux.

\- Heu… Tom, vous… les draps ont la même odeur que vous, et… je sais que c'est bête, mais j'aime beaucoup cette odeur… est-ce que vous-

\- Je peux dormir avec toi, si tu veux ?

(Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça à ce gamin ?! En même temps, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul… Haaaa… depuis quand le plus Grand Mage Noir s'occupe d'enfants dans son genre ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser… ce gamin à vraiment quelque chose de spécial, je ne le considère ni comme un ami, ni un petit frère, ni comme mon propre enfant… aucun de ces mots ne décrit la façon dont je le vois.)

-Merci, souffla le jeune garçon avant de s'endormir, confortablement installé dans les bras rassurants de ce mystérieux homme.

C'est avec des cris et des coups bien placés que se réveilla Lord Voldemort. Croyant à une attaque, il sorti précipitamment sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller, puis se figea d'horreur en constatant que c'était Windya qui était surement en train de revivre son presque viol en cauchemar. Se ressaisissant, il le prit du mieux qu'il put contre son torse, remarquant par la même occasion que la magie du garçon échappait encore une fois à son contrôle. Pour le calmer, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants qui, peu à peu, le calmaient. Et grâce à la tranquillité et le bien-être que lui apportait cette voix chaude et rassurante, il ouvrit timidement ses grands yeux verts en amande qui semblaient briller légèrement, ce qui fit penser à Voldemort à deux magnifiques émeraudes.

C'est dans cette position que les retrouva Severus, accompagné par le fameux « clebs » et la jeune femme à la peau bronzé de la dernière fois, ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Etant les plus proches de l'appartement du Lord, ils avaient tous entendu des cris et des hurlements et avaient alors foncé droit vers l'appartement de leur Maitre sans se poser de questions. Mais ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent bouche-bé. Ils savaient que Lord Voldemort n'était pas aussi cruel que ce que l'on entendait, mais de là à le voir bercer un gamin en lui murmurant tout bas des mots rassurant… Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé ça de leur vie.

L'enfant était maintenant parfaitement installé contre le torse robuste et rassurant du Lord et complètement calmé malgré quelques petits reniflements de temps à autre.

Il laissa son regard divaguer sur les sous-fifres de Tom et les examina attentivement pour s'occuper l'esprit (à autre chose que les souvenirs de cet horrible cauchemar). Voldemort, qui avait l'intention de son petit protéger et, visiblement, qui ne s'occupait pas plus que ça de l'intrusion dans son appartement, décida de lui faire une brève présentation des mangemorts.

Il commença par Severus Snape, l'homme qui avait soigné Windya. Il était maitre dans l'art des potions et avait dû faire plusieurs années d'étude en médicomagie pour l'obtention d'un diplôme sans lequel il ne pourrait fabriquer des potions curatives. D'après ses élèves, ses cheveux étaient gras, ses yeux, noirs, son nez, crochu. Bref, il était des plus laids. Mais au manoir, il retrouvait sa vraie apparence, cachée par un sortilège, celle d'un bel homme aux cheveux soyeux et lisses, un nez bien plus droit, un teint pâle, et quelques muscles fins et peu développés mais qui se voyaient tout de même.

L'homme se tenant à ses côtés et qui se faisait _affectueusement_ surnommé « clébard » par Severus s'appelait Sirius Black, joueur de nature et très farceur. Étrangement on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, Sirius aimant particulièrement faire tourner en bourrique sa chère « chauve-souris des cachots », alias Severus Snape.

La jeune femme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du maitre des potions était Aida Asma, de nature très énergique, mais qui savait imposer le respect qu'on lui devait.

Derrière eux se trouvait Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, toujours fidèle à eux-mêmes. Lucius, avec ses cheveux blonds semblables à de l'or pâle avec quelques reflets blancs et des yeux gris. Et Narcissa, sa chevelure blonde unie, des yeux glace. Le visage de l'homme était généralement froid et dur, tandis que celui la femme était doux et fin, mais elle savait aussi se montrer autoritaire et froide si on la cherchait ou l'offensait. Tout comme Lucius qui pouvait se montrer plus doux avec ses amis proches, sa femme, ainsi que son fils, Draco. Il était un petit dragon, copie conforme de son père, mais qui avait hérité du caractère de sa mère : têtu, intelligent, manipulateur et, pour le plus grand malheur de son père et le plus grand bonheur de sa mère, avait un sens de la mode très développé. A à peine douze ans, il ne se privait pas de faire les boutiques avec sa mère pour s'acheter de nouvelles affaires, même quand les anciennes n'étaient pas usées.

« Voilà mon petit chaton, j'ai fait la description de tous ceux présents.

\- Pas de moi ?

\- Je la fait si tu veux : Un corps petit, androgyne, des doigts fins et courts, un petit nez bien droit, des cheveux noir corbeau rebelles et indomptables, et derrière de petites lunettes rondes se cachent le trésor d'un monde, deux magnifique yeux émeraudes qui ne demande qu'à s'illuminer et briller par la joie de vivre, l'amusement, la malice, l'amitié… par l'amour.

\- Dis-moi, de quel monde mes yeux sont-ils le trésor ?

-Ça tu devras le découvrir par toi-même mon chaton, es-tu fatigué ? Je peux demander à Severus ici présent toujours choqué une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour finir la nuit.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Severus ? Voudrais-tu bien te réveiller deux secondes de ton état de choc et me donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

A ses mots tous les mangemorts semblèrent se réveiller de leur état d'ébahissement.

\- Heu- Oui bien sûr, My Lord. Tenez.

\- Tiens, bois doucement chaton. Et fais de beaux rêves.

\- Merci.

Ce dernier mot soufflé, le Lord se retourna vers ses Mangemorts et leur ordonna de retourner se coucher. Il leur expliquerait tout le lendemain.

To be continued….

Cylyase


	3. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur a lire ABSOLUMENT : Avant de lire, je voudrai vous dire désolé du long temps que j'ai pris pour poster la suite, ensuite je vous recommande de relire les autre chapitres (les premier qui était déjà posté) car quelque petit changement ( vraiment petit mais bon quand même quoi !) on était fait. Voila ! Bonne lecture et si vous avez des questions n'hésitaient pas à me les poser )

Chapitre 2 :

Here we goooo…. Sorry, hum hum, let's enjoy !

Le lendemain le petit chaton fut réveillé par une sensation de froid, comme si quelque chose l'avait quitté. Et c'était le cas. Voldemort, après 1h passé à contempler ce joyau, décida enfin de ce lever, c'est lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'il fut surpris d'entendre la respiration du petit devenir saccadé et de petit gémissement. Il se retourna vivement et s'approcha du lit. Il se rendit compte bien vite que le brun était encore à moitié endormi, et étant toujours dans les limbes du sommeil, ne se souvenait plus de se qu'il s'était passé la veille.

\- Que - ou suis-je ? Qu'est –ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu es dans ma chambre chaton

\- Que… ? Ha oui Tom !

\- Oui c'est moi, il s'assit sur le lit, alors comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Mieux qu'hier en tous cas… J'ai toujours un peu mal au dos, mais presque plus !

\- Je vois. Ça veut dire que ta guérison se passe bien. Dis-moi, veux-tu manger quelque chose en particulier pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Heu….

\- Un chocolat chaud et deux petit-pains au chocolat. Ça te va ? (nda : ho oui oui oui ! moi sa me va très bien ) )

Le jeune garçon rougi d'embarra et répondit par l'affirmative d'un vif mouvement de tête.

\- Milky apporte un chocolat chaud et deux petit-pains au chocolat

\- Bien, mon seigneur !

L'elfe de maison s'inclina bien bas, son nez rasant le sol, avant de disparaitre comme il était arrivé : dans un pop sonore. Aussitôt après sa disparition, le plat demandé apparu sur un plateau d'argent le petit brun, sur le lit, qui engloutit son petit-déjeuner en à peine 5 minutes. Pendant ce temps le Lord ne le lâcha pas du regard, gravant dans sa mémoire encore et encore, les contours de son visage, ses yeux vert émeraude qui semblèrent avoir repris quelque peu vie, ses cheveux noir encre, et toute les plus petites mimiques qu'il avait pu faire jusque-là. Il se promis alors de rendre le jeune homme le plus heureux du monde. Beaucoup se demanderont pourquoi il avait agi avec tant de gentillesse envers un gamin qui lui était totalement inconnu. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi agirait-il avec gentillesse envers une personne tout cours ? Lui-même se le demande. Pourquoi diable lui, le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre, se retrouvait là à s'occuper d'un enfant qu'il ne connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, lui qui aime voir ses mangemorts ramper à ses pieds, lui qui déteste les moldus, lui qui aime tant la torture, lui qu'on traite comme un monstre, lui qui trouve cela stupide d'éprouver des sentiments tels que la peur, la tendresse, la gentillesse ou encore l'amour.

Bien sûr, malgré le fait que tout ce que l'on pense de lui est partiellement faux, eh oui, il sait aussi se montrer différent avec ceux qu'il considère comme des « amis ». Ceux-ci étant le cercle intérieur du mage noir, devant eux il pouvait parfois se montrer blagueur et plus décontracté. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le jeune brun aux magnifique yeux émeraudes lui faisait ressentir autant de sentiment qu'il exécrait et ne connaissait pas (et qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre), le Lord voulait des réponses à ses questions. Mais il savait tout aussi pertinemment que les réponses ne viendraient pas en claquant des doigts et qu'il devrait les trouver lui-même en restant près du gamin. Gamin qui fit d'ailleurs rappeler sa présence à Voldemort, en le sortant de ses pensé par un petit raclement de gorge. Le mage reprenant ses esprits, levant un sourcil interrogateur en voyant son petit chaton gigoter de gauche à droite dans le lit.

\- Hum, j-j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Oh ! Viens, suis-moi.

Le sorcier se leva avec grâce et marcha lentement vers la porte, quand il se rappela que le gamin était nu comme un vers, il se retourna et vit que le corps de celui-ci était encore caché sous les draps et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas sortir de là sans affaires. Pointant discrètement sa baguette sur l'enfant pour ne pas l'effrayer, le petit brun se retrouva soudainement vêtu d'un legging noir, d'un sous pull blanc et d'un chandail d'un joli vert forêt. Malgré les cheminés dans chaque pièce, il ne faisait pas très chaud dans le manoir, et il pouvait voir Windya claquer des dents sous les draps. Le jeune brun fut très surpris et se rappela par la suite que se n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un fait si étrange. Le Lord pris alors la parole.

-Tu n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Ce que tu as vu est de la magie. Je t'expliquerais tout après. Ne voulais-tu pas aller aux toilettes ?

\- Heu- si.

Le mage noir le conduisit donc aux toilettes et parti l'attendre dans le salon. L'adolescent réapparut quelque minute plus tard.

\- Viens et assied-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

(Du moins pas tout de suite… de quoi ?! Mais comment je peux penser ça moi ? ... Oh et puis merde ! Voila !)

Le jeune homme obéit sagement et vient s'assoir sur le fauteuil couleur crème et pris le temps d'observer en détaille le salon qu'il n'avait pas vu hier, n'étant passé qu'en coup de vent sous le bras du maitre des lieux. Il put constater que si la chambre du Lord était remplie principalement de couleur verte, argent et surtout de noir. Le salon lui était son contraire parfait, bien sûr, le vert et l'argent était toujours là, mais la couleur dominante n'était plus le noir, mais le blanc les murs en était peint totalement, les meubles aussi d'ailleurs sauf les poignées ainsi que quelques gravures formants des arabesques simple mais élégantes étaient en argent. Les fauteuils, eux, étaient crème et marron, avec un canapé noir qui adoucissait le côté agressif du blanc lumineux. Et pour aider à adoucir encore un peu les teintes des couleurs, quelques fines teintures portant en leur sein le blason de la famille Gaunt, qui est un magnifique serpent noir au yeux rubis et qui maintenait dans sa gueule une rose d'un rouge sang, étaient tendues çà et là dans la pièce. Son regard se posa alors sur l'homme qui le fixait sans rien dire depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui le fit rougir.

\- D-Désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais maintenant t'expliquer, si tu le veux bien, tout ce que tu à savoir à propos de la magie. Tout d'abord les personnes utilisant la magie sont appelées des sorciers, et tu en es un, chaton.

L'adolescent rougi une fois de plus à l'entente du surnom gênant, mais ne le releva pas, appréciant d'avoir un surnom affectif et non péjoratif. Puis, lentement mais sûrement, l'information que l'homme venait de lui donner fit son chemin dans son esprit. IL se figea de surprise. Lui ? Un sorcier ?!

\- Un-un sorcier ? Pour de vrai ?!

\- Oui

\- Trop bien !

Dan son élan de joie, Windya sauta dans les bras du Lord. Celui-ci fut extrêmement surpris de ce geste, mais aussi très heureux de voir la confiance qui lui accordée désormais. Quand le jeune homme se rendit compte de son geste, il rougit d'embarra et se dégagea à contre cœur de l'étreinte chaleureuse dans laquelle il était, se reprit à douter et redemanda confirmation.

\- Je peux vraiment faire de la magie comme vous ?

\- Bien sur, mais pour cela il te faudra de l'entrainement et une baguette. Et lorsque tu auras 11ans, tu devras aller à l'école.

\- Il y a même des écoles pour sorcier ?!

\- Oui, il y a Poudlard d'Angleterre, Beau bâton de France et enfin Durmstang de Russie. Poudlard est connue pour ses 4 fondateurs qui ont donnés naissances aux 4 maisons : Salazar Serpentard, maison Serpentard la ruse, l'intelligence et la fraternité son ses principes. Helga Poussoufle, maison des Poussoufles. Ici, la gentillesse, la tendresse et la loyauté sont de prime. Rowena Serdaigle, maison des Serdaigles, où la brillante intelligence et l'indépendance son leur concepts. Et enfin Godric Griffondor, maison des Griffondors, où le courage et la stupidité y prône.

\- Je ne voudrais pas y aller

\- Ah ? Et où voudrais-tu aller ?

\- Dans –dans la maison des Serpentards !

Septique, le Lord leva un sourcil. Gentil et peureux comme il est, il est plus apte d'aller chez les Poussoufles ou a la limite chez les Serdaigles, mais il se rappela bien vite qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

\- Eh bien, tout dépendra de toi, mais je ne comptais pas te faire aller à Poudlard en premier lieu.

Le petit sembla déçu et baissa les yeux au sol, ses petites prunelles semblant se remplir de larmes. C'est à ce moment que Voldemort se rendis compte qu'il avait raison de ne jamais se fier aux apparences maintenant il en était sur l'enfant ferais un parfait Serpentard. Il sentait déjà son cœur fondre face a ce regard larmoyant et se pressa d'ajouter quelque mot afin qu'il ne succombe pas à l'enfant.

\- Mais encore une fois tout dépendra de toi. Bien, chaton il va falloir changer tes bandages, et ensuite, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais expliquer à mes mangemorts d'hier soir - qui n'ont surement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit après ce qui s'est passé - et le reste de mon premier cercle à propos de ton cauchemar. Car, à cause toutes mes obligations, je ne pourrais pas me permettre pas d'être toujours avec toi. C'est pourquoi je leur demanderai de prendre ma place et de veiller sur toi.

A l'entente du mot cauchemars l'enfant commença à trembler. Son visage devenait blanc et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, alors que d'atroces souvenirs refaisaient surface. Dangereusement, la température de la pièce chuta drastiquement, à un tel point que du givre se formait sur la surface des carreaux. Le mage noir ne sachant pas comment calmer un enfant dans ces cas-là, il fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, et le plaqua contre son torse en lui marmonnant de mots doux et rassurant. Comme il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie, il cru que le résultat ne serait pas très concluant. Pourtant, Windya se calma peu à peu, ne laissant plus que quelques sanglots passés. Après quelque instant, le Lord appela tout son premier cercle intérieur, qu'il savait revenu de mission pour certains. Arrivèrent alors les époux Malfoy, Severus Rogue, Crabe et Goyle senior, Nott et Madame Zabini, tous - sauf ceux qui les avaient déjà vu dans cette position - furent extrêmement surpris : devant eux se tenaient un petit brun dans les bras de leur Lord. Ils s'inclinèrent devant leur Maitre, leurs yeux fixant toujours l'adorable enfant qui tremblait, qu'ils considéraient comme une curieuse petite et fragile créature. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité mais ça, personne ne le savait.

« Ou est Sirius ?

\- Il semblerait que se sale clébard soit encore retenu quelque par Maitre !

\- Haaaa, Severus tu te chargeras de tous lui expliquer quand tu le verras.

Severus, bien que réticent à l'idée de tout redire au « clebs », hocha la tête.

\- Bien, maintenant je vais vous expliquer qui est ce petit : il s'appelle Windya Snowy. Hier, seulement Severus, Lucius, Sirius, et quelque membre du premier cercle extérieur m'on accompagné expressément après l'explosion brutal de magie de cet enfant. Celui-ci croupissait dans un Orphelinat Moldu, cracha le mage noir avec dégout et haine, avant de se reprendre bien qu'à contre cœur avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait perturber l'enfant qui venait de se calmer. (Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il leur dise. L'homme ne se souciait même plus d'éprouver de l'inquiétude et de l'attachement vis-à-vis du gamin. Il s'y était résigné. Il reprit donc lentement, en regardant l'enfant pour voir sa réaction.) Car de sombres crétins ont voulu le violer ! »

A l'entente de cette révélation plusieurs cris de stupeur se firent entendre, Narcissa Malfoy le regarda avec tendresse et peur pour lui, bien sur ils étaient des mangemorts, et ça leur arrivaient de torturer des gens, mais jamais au grand jamais ils ne feraient subir ça à leur ennemis. Le viole est la pire chose qui puisse arriver, car tout se brise à l'intérieur de nous : notre esprit, notre corps et surtout notre magie. Quelqu'un à la magie brisée ne pourra plus jamais l'utiliser, soit par crainte d'éclat brutal et perte total et irréversible de leur magie soit à cause du peu qu'il leur en reste. Dans tous les cas, ils finissent cracmol. Après quelque instant de flottement, les portes du salon du Lord s'ouvrir violement avec fracas. Sirius Black entra, des larmes le long des joues et une aura de magie impressionnante l'entourant. On aurait pus croire qu'il se serait jeté sur l'enfant l'étouffant dans une étreinte chaleureuse et larmoyante, pourtant celui-ci ne fit rien de tout ça. Il s'avança doucement et d'une manière étrangement solennelle vers son Maitre et l'enfant. Arrivé à hauteur du Lord, il scella alors son destin.

« Moi Sirius Orion Black-Snape, jure sur ma magie, de protéger la personne, le fils, le frère, le filleul qu'est Windya Snowy au péril de ma vie, de lui donner amour, tendresse et bonheur dans la vie de famille.

\- Sirius NON ! »

C'était Lucius qui avait crié mais c'était trop tard. Le contra fut scellé lorsqu'un anneau bleu nuit se forma sur les poignets du petit et de l'adulte. Tous étaient choqués. En premier, par le soudain contrat sur magie que venait de faire Sirius, et en deuxième par la perte du contrôle des émotions de Lucius.

« Stupide cabots toujours à faire n'importe quoi sans en savoir les conséquences !

\- Tai-toi Lucius ! Cette fois, je ne supporterais pas que tu m'insulte ! Je savais très bien ce que je faisais avec cet enfant !

\- Je ne crois pas non ! La preuve, tu n'as pas vérifié la vraie identité de cet enfant !

\- Le maitre vient de nous le présenter Lucius. Douterait-tu de lui, toi ? Celui qu'on prétend être le bras droit du seigneur noir ?

\- Il suffit ! »

Ledit seigneur noir avait fini par intervenir. Il voulait obtenir des informations sur le doute de Lucius pour la « véritable » identité de Windya, et surtout aussi sur la peur et l'étonnement qu'éprouvait le petit dans ses bras.

« Lucius, pourquoi doute-tu de l'identité de l'enfant ?

\- C'est- c'est son médaillon mon seigneur

\- Son médaillon ?

\- Oui, vous ne pouvez pas le voir car vous n'y penser pas, n'y moi d'ailleurs, mais je peux au moins le sentir, car j'utilise la même chose pour mon fils. C'est un médaillon très ancien que seul les grandes et anciennes familles de rang-pure connaisse. Cette tradition gardée cachée pour plus de précautions et protections. Ils servent à localiser à tout endroit et moment l'enfant en cas d'urgence, peu importe les barrières magiques. Sauf que je crois que dans son, cas personne ne le fera.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je sens en effet la magie du médaillon, mais c'est tout il n'a pas été activé.

\- Dis m'en en plus sur cette tradition !

\- Oui mon seigneur. En fait, c'est un médaillon vierge qui change selon la signature magique de l'enfant. En principe, il y est écrit le nom de l'enfant, le nom de ses parents, de son parrain et de sa marraine, les armoiries de sa ou ses maisons, ainsi qu'un petit texte prophétique. Aussi, plus le médaillon et complexe au niveau de sa forme et décoré, plus son hôte est puissant. Un puissant sort le cache de la vue de tous, mais il peut être contré assez facilement quand on connait le contre sort.

\- Rien que ça ? dit sarcastiquement le Lord qui était vraisemblablement énervé de ne pas connaitre cette tradition ancestrale.

Il respira et se calma légèrement puis s'adressa à Windya.

\- Chaton, tu veux bien nous passer ton médaillon ?

\- Hein ?! Je n'ai pas de médaillon !

\- Lucius ?

\- As- tu autre chose sur toi ?

\- Ma- Ma montre à gousset »

Lucius n'avait jamais rien entendu de telle. Il en avait vu certains changer de forme, en animal ou autre objet, mais toujours avec le plat du médaillon (sauf le sien qui était en forme total de rose noir qui s'ouvrait en deux pour y voir les informations et celle de son fils qui était un dragon). Il n'avait jamais vu ceux des autres membres de sa famille, ni même de la famille de sa femme, mais pour lui peu importait. La famille était la famille rien de plus rien de moins. Mais là, c'était complètement différent : une montre a gousset bon sang ! Ce gamin était indubitablement puissant, si se qu'il racontait était vrai.

\- Windya, poses ta montre a gousset sur la table s'il te plait. Ne t'inquiète, pas je ne vais pas te l'abimer. Je veux juste la rendre visible pour tout le monde.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers Voldemort, cherchant dans ces yeux si envoutant (nda : drôle de pensé pour un gamin de 10 ans quoi que XD) s'il donnait sa totale confiance envers le blond. Lorsqu'il vit que oui, il se retourna vers Lucius, puis l'observa pendant quelque seconde, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui d'acier de l'homme. Celui-ci se sentait mal a l'aise face a ce regard perçant qui semblant le traverser de par en par, comme pour lire dans son âme, mais en tout bon Malfoyen, Lucius ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion. Il attendit patiemment que l'enfant consente à céder à sa demande, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le fasse. Alors, il leva lentement sa baguette en lança un sort dessus tout en prononçant la formule « EVANESSO ! ». Enfin il apparut l'objet tant attendue.

Devant eux ce tenait bien une montre a gousset, un objet complexe qui démontrait la longue ascendance variée, qui fait de lui un Blood-beast1. Les magnifiques et étonnants dessins de Serpent noir aux yeux vairon, un d'émeraude et l'autre de Rubis, étaient intriguant. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention de tout monde, étaient les fines gravures d'une langue étrangère. Etrangement, seule une personne parmi le groupe connaissait cette langue. Et pour cause, il est le dernier à pouvoir la parler, la lire, l'écrire. Cette langue était en plus considéré comme maléfique, cette langue qui est appelée le fourchelangue.

« Quoi ?

\- Maitre ?

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Qui y a-t-il maitre ?

\- Cette langue… est du fourchelangue. »

Le Lord pris vivement la montre et commença à la lire :

_Nom : Harry Alexis Potter_

_Mère : Lily Evans Potter_

_Né le 31 Juillet à 24 :00 signe : Lion_

_Père : James Charlus Potter_

_Marraine : Aida Asma  
_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_

_Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais amis, amours, familles, tous seront là pour lui, car les lions déguisés devront être punis, l'alliance d'un peuple oublié par l'union de leur roi Serpent, défiant l'heure de leur extinction et sauveront ceux qu'ils ont à tout jamais méprisé._

_Parrain : Sirius Orion Black_

Malgré cette mystérieuse et étrange prophétie, le Lord ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des noms qui étaient inscrit sur la montre. Lui son petit chaton, était en réalité un Potter ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Les Potter n'avaient qu'un enfant qui s'appelait Henry et qui est considéré comme le Héros du monde sorcier à cause de cette putain de prophétie. Ils l'avaient trompé ? Ils l'auraient fait exprès, ils se seraient joués de lui ? Et Sirius ? Il le savait et il ne lui avait rien dit ? C'est avec une aura noir de colère et de trahison qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé expérimenter dans toute sa vie, que le Lord regarda tour à tour Sirius et le petit Windya, d'un regard à vous glacer le sang. L'enfant avait peur, il ne savait pas se qui se passait, et des larmes se mirent donc à dévaler ses belles petites joues aux rondeurs de l'enfance, surtout a cause de la pression que l'aura noir du Lord avait sur lui, trop forte à supporter pour un enfant. Mais si ça avait été un autre enfant, celui-ci serait surement déjà mort. Sirius, lui, se précipita aussitôt vers son désormais petit protéger et fut choqué par les paroles de son maitre.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes tout les deux joué de moi pendant tous se temps ! (ndlA : oui enfin pour le gamin ça fait qu'un jour alors « tous se temps » heu sa fait pas beaucoup….de temps ? XD)

\- Maitre ! Mais de quoi-

\- SILENCE ! Oh pitié Sirius, ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas reconnu ton filleul ! C'est marqué sur sa montre !

\- Mon- Mon filleul ?!

Ledit « sale cabot » tourna son regard vers son filleul caché, interloqué, heureux, de savoir son petit bout de chou, le deuxième homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son petit Harry était encore vivant, et juste sous ses yeux. Il était triste aussi que celui-ci ait vécu d'aussi horribles choses, et qu'on ne l'ait pas confié à sa garde, c'est pourquoi il décida de faire volteface à son maitre, calmement, pour éclaircir la situation et le gros, GROS malentendu.

\- Maitre, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai parler en privé, s'il vous plait. Pour vous expliquer et vous prouver que jamais, je ne vous trahirai. Severus…

\- Je viens aussi.

Sirius lança un regard reconnaissant, et tous trois se dirigèrent vers un endroit non loin et plus calme bien sur diriger par le Lord noir qui avait repris contenance, mais qui en vérité bouillé de rage.

\- Maitre jamais, jamais, je n'aurais abandonné Harry si je l'avais eu à ma garde, je ne savais pas qu'il- qu'il était vivant, je…

Severus se rapprocha doucement de Sirius, voyant la douleur dans ces yeux et la détresse dans sa voix.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu il venait juste de naitre, un vrai petit ange. Mais bizarrement, ni Lili, ni James ne prêtai pas attention à lui. Henry semblait être leur trésor. Lors de leur un 1 an, Dumbledore est arrivé accompagné de Trelawnay pour fêter noël avec nous. Quand les enfants allaient ouvrir leurs cadeaux, Trelawnay commença avoir des spasmes, et à parler comme si elle était loin. C'st compliqué à expliquer, mais elle venait d'avoir une prophétie - celle que vous connaissez grâce à Severus. Ils se dépêchèrent alors de donner aux enfants leurs cadeaux qui n'étaient autre que les médaillons. A cette époque, celui d'Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé, comparé à celui d'Henry qui était devenu un médaillon en forme de vif d'or aplati. Lili et James s'extasiaient encore plus devant lui, puis ils vérifièrent les prophéties qui étaient écrites. Ils semblèrent extrêmement satisfaits de celui d'Henry, mais lorsqu'ils voulurent vérifier celui d'Harry, ils ne purent le lire à cause de la langue dans laquelle elle était écrite. Intrigué, Dumbledore demanda à le voir, et c'est après cet événement que je ne vis plus jamais Harry, soi-disant mort d'un accident que personne ne voulait ébruiter, et qui grâce au directeur fut très bien caché. Tellement bien caché, que tout le monde oublia que James et Lili avaient eu des jumeaux. Maintenant je sais. Je comprends que vu votre réaction, la langue dans laquelle la prophétie était inscrite était du fourchelangue n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'ils ont voulu le faire passer pour mort ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le faire seulement passer pour mort… Si pour eux un gamin d'à peine 1 an était si effrayant, pourquoi ne l'on-t-il tout simplement pas tué ?

To be continued….

Haaaa enfin finie se *ù$^^*àç » de chapitre, après au moins six mois désoler tout le monde :'( Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, allez, bisouuuuus ) (N-Omega : Heureusement, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire est de plus en plus mouvementée ! J'ai cru que ça ne bougerait jamais ! XD)


End file.
